


pogo

by laminar



Category: Pokemon GO, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Pokemon GO References, That's it, also, established namjin, suga is like "what the fuck is a dratini", text convos abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminar/pseuds/laminar
Summary: Seokjin’s had it with Yoongi’s perpetual shut-in behavior.





	1. in which yoongi attempts to connect with the outside world somewhat

**Author's Note:**

> Seokjin uses emojis. He has an iPhone and likes to flaunt it. (much to the distress of his friends that are stuck with flip phones)
> 
> also, to anyone who is experienced with AO3, how do you create a new series
> 
> thanks

He stared oddly at the icon on his screen. It was of two overlapping circles, one small and white in the center, and another with a red top half and a white bottom half. The image was put on top of a blue, starry background, all in a familiar rounded square. Hoseok told him it was going to be a good app to stop Seokjin’s relentless nagging over his athletic habits. Yoongi figured the impulsive choice could be a good one in the end. Besides, he had a very embarrassing Pokemon phase when he was younger. However, thanks to his shitty memory, he couldn’t remember a lot of it.

Apparently there was this dude named Professor Willow who wanted him to help with Pokemon research and shit. Ironically, he loathed all forms of life science. The next few steps after that went smoothly. Now he was a male trainer with blonde hair, an all-blue get up, and a new Pokemon to match. Yoongi named it Sugartle. Maybe it was cute to an extent. Otherwise those horribly long pink rectangular eyes would haunt his nightmares.

A week progressed and already Hoseok was gaping at his calves. For some reason it was fine to go on five-kilometer walks at three in the morning just to catch a Pikachu or hatch an egg. Seokjin sent many reassuring texts afterwards in the group chat, which sparked conversations as such:

 

_Pink_Princess: omg I’m so happy for you!! Finally you can get those SNSD legs you’ve always dreamed of. :) <3_

_$wagust.d: my legs have been naturally slender, seokjin. no snsd member would ever have sculpted calves. if they would have them they’d be minor._

_Pink_Princess: Whatever. There are also other benefits to Pokemon Go as well. I just met a sophomore named Kim Namjoon. We both exchanged numbers after I located him to the oceanography building._

_$wagust.d: i wish i could pick up boys as easily as my motivation for producing songs._

_$wagust.d: jk_

_Pink_Princess: That was a very delayed response._

Yoongi wasn’t that interested in a boyfriend. While he’d probably end up with one in life, it wasn’t his highest priority. Music awards and photography achievements were more important. Still, though, whenever he was watching young couples not in a pissed off mood, (which was a rare 1*10^-123456789 percent of the time) a smidge of loneliness gnawed at him. It was a passing feeling, and he forgot about it within the next minute. Romantic relationships would be nice, but he was repulsed by people and cold-hearted. Which led Yoongi to the position he’s in.

Later, it was 11:15 in the evening and the only thing that illuminated Yoongi was sleep-depriving blue light. He still worked studiously, tapping his finger to the beat and modifying melodies to be sure sound flowed well. Soon he was lost in an electronic trance, zoning out to ambient noises and thumping basslines.

Then there was a knock.

Yoongi side-eyed the door and groaned, ruffling a light blond shock. “Who is it?”

A boy approximately as short as him had a mop of similarly messy hair, but natural black instead of platinum blond. Baby fat concentrated in his cheeks combined with big rich, deep brown eyes made Yoongi’s freshman radar blare loudly. Ironically he had a strong jawline. But he seemed to be similarly tired, judging by a wrinkled white shirt and sweatpants.

"Excuse me,” said the boy in a voice that was higher than his short stature, rubbing a thumb over his phone’s screen, “but it appears there’s a Dratini in your dorm.”

Yoongi stared at him incredulously. "A what?”

“I’ll show you.” The boy lifted his screen to Yoongi, which showed a lot of blue and white worm-things with fins as ears.  _So this is what they are…_  He could care less about rarity, though.

“So what’s the significance of this?”

His eyes grew large with life. “Dratini’s a Dragon-type Pokemon and it’s really really rare and so far there’s only been one sighting on the entire campus and you have like twelve in your dorm so I really want to catch them and stuff so…”

“Yeah.” The boy laughed nervously. Happiness seemed to settle within Yoongi. Was this how Seokjin felt when he learned of Hoseok’s perfect final score? Or something? It was definitely a protective instinct. He flinched at the minimal affection, unusual for someone with Antarctica for a heart.

“Hmm… okay. But get rest, kid, you’re still a freshman.”

After a swipe came a swift, monotone reply. “I’m a sophomore.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened as his stomach dropped. “Okay. I may not sound sincere in this tone, but I apologize for my mistake.”

The black-haired boy smiled and immediately Yoongi mentally ranked it second to Hoseok’s. While it couldn’t bring out world peace, at least it could cure cancer. He extended a hand to the tired introvert. “I’m Park Jimin.”

“Min Yoongi.”

“Want to exchange numbers?”

A week later Yoongi could have blocked ChimChim95 had he not been such a cutie. Constant notifications were so fucking annoying. But then came knowledge that his dorm was a gym, which led to the following:

_$wagust.d: what the fuck is a gym._

_$wagust.d: like.._

_ChimChim95: oh! it’s an area where Pokemon trainers battle each other_

_$wagust.d: like cockfighting?_

_ChimChim95: ehhh…. sorta? maybe? but you can always heal your pokemon afterwards_

_ChimChim95: do you know about Pokestops?_

_$wagust.d: The fuck?_

There was still a lot to learn.


	2. red, blue, just reject it altogether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m telling you, Jimin, these are the unholy fusions of Hogwarts houses and street gangs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeskip wooooo

It had been around three weeks since Yoongi met Jimin and they had both moved into an apartment together. The residence, relatively new, was located within reasonable walking distance to the local art museum, a detail the photography major often brought up to the dance major even though neither of them had any interest in painting. (Although Jimin drew as a hobby and was remarkably good.) They bonded over Pokemon Go and were above Level 5. So when spotlights swirled over a colored P, they both knew it was time to get down to business to defeat the ‘mons.

Like the fairies that kept on switching Aurora’s dress from pink to blue, though, the local gym was changing from red to blue. Maybe yellow, but that lasted for a millisecond.

Obviously there was something going on.

Whenever Yoongi smiled while staring at his phone, all of Jimin’s Pokemon had the green zapped out of them. It broke his heart to see his precious 1078 CP Chiminiepuff beaten to a pulp and replaced by a Squirtle that…

Hold on.

Brown hair. All-blue wardrobe. Pale skin. 393 CP.

He swore revenge against AGUSTD93.

One day, Jimin took a glance at his items, hoping the yellow diamonds were there. But the Revive icon was faded, the 0 next to it resembling the hole now in his heart. He sighed. Though then again, being cooped up inside the apartment with his boyfriend was a bit boring at times.

Jimin decided to leave a yellow Post-it reading  _@ Seokjin’s 4 now. Be back @ like 2 (ᵔᴥᵔ)_  stuck on top of a mound of blankets that rose and fell rhythmically. Jimin doubted Yoongi would mind, but it was enough to avoid a billion text messages asking about his location. He knew the photography major was just being protective, but constant notifications were really annoying.  _Maybe this is how he feels about me…_

With brisk Seoul air came a barrage of pollutants. He glanced at a nearby recycling bin.  _Green city, my ass…_  No one paid attention to the campaign anyway. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind, Jimin decided to walk to Seokjin’s place as stated on the Post-it, and actually follow directions for once.

White skies and blisteringly hot weather were the hallmarks of the day, making Jimin wander off to a vending machine. On his way there a familiar Timberland-clad boy and a tall brunet walked toward him.

“Oh, hey Taehyung, hey Jungkook. How’s college life so far?” Jimin said, punching some buttons and hearing a satisfying clunk. At the bottom were three water bottles, two promptly handed off to the freshmen.

“Thanks man,” said Jungkook, unscrewing it promptly and chugging it down. After a large gulp came, “So far…. I guess it’s okay?” His face scrunched up as he looked to the upper right. “Like-” he motioned with his hands. “It’s harder than high school, but so far I guess I’m fine with it. Taehyung has more horror stories for you if you’re interested.”

Jimin flinched as his eyes darted around the space.

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook raised an eyebrow, then quickly furrowed both as he clenched his fists. “God, hyung’s being so fucking annoying today. It’s the nth time he’s ran off to catch Pokemon.” The chestnut-haired boy stomped off in pursuit of his companion. Judging by distant shouts of “I DON’T CARE IF YOU CAUGHT A PIKACHU, JUST DROP THE FUCKING PHONE!!!”, everything was resolved for them.

The caramel blond shrugged. At the very least, the two were in a happy relationship, unlike him and Yoongi. The lazy fuck just had to join the other team.  _Okay. But what if he’s not with Mystic?_  Dark brown circles traveled in an arc.  _There’s literally a library of evidence telling you why that’s bullshit, wistful me._

Within minutes a blast of cool air rushed around his body, relieving Jimin from the sun’s touch. His finger slid down metal circles, each with a glowing red ring around them as they were pressed. Room 23 wasn’t hard to find. Thud. Thud. Shuffling.

Namjoon, his bowl cut blond for a change, opened the door. He smiled and adjusted his glasses. “Hey, Jimin, come right in,” he said warmly, motioning his dongsaeng into his apartment. From wooden golden brown slivers hidden by the door, a stark contrast to Jimin’s own minimalist black and white residence, it was pretty obvious that the bespectacled sophomore’s boyfriend designed it. A faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafted through the entrance.

A broad-shouldered man perked up at the sight of the caramel blond. “Ah, hello Jimin,” he said, setting down a tray of cookies. “Would you like some? They’re chocolate chip.”

“Sign me the fuck up-” He paused and furrowed his brows.

“Forget the diet. No one cares about washboard abs anyway.”

“Eh, you’re right.”

A plateful of cookies later, the two were chatting about daily occurrences and making bunny-shaped apple slices. Namjoon retired to his study for the time being, which was unsurprising considering that his major was pretty rigorous. Jimin tried to fill up the void with small talk, but it got nowhere to the point. After listening to Seokjin’s passionate discourse on why Tubbs was an allegorical representation of the bourgeoisie, he switched the topic.

“There’s been something on my mind lately,” Jimin said, brushing away curly slivers of Red Delicious.

The platinum blond cocked an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“There’s a gym near Yoongi and I’s place and we’re fighting over it.”

“Alright, sounds normal. How bitter is the rivalry?”

“We disturb the neighbors with noise level battles over Moonlight Sonata and Gasolina. In addition, we glare at each other murderously whenever the gym changes color.”

Seokjin sighed. “I’m telling you, Jimin, these are the unholy fusions of Hogwarts houses and street gangs. If you don’t rise from them, you could kill someone in the process.” He took out a pastel pink flip phone and glanced at the screen. A yellow star charm dangled from its side.

Hard-edged metal slid cleanly through an apple slice. “Come again?”

His senior glared at him. “Look, Jimin,” he said sternly, snapping his flip phone shut with a middle finger, “if you want to keep your relationship with Yoongi intact, forget whether or not he’s with lava bird. Listen, I don’t diss Namjoon for liking pineapple pizza-”

The sophomore rolled his eyes. “You drunkenly wrote an entire mixtape dedicated to why you were Jay-Z or some shit and one of the tracks was titled ‘Pineapple Pizza: A Hurricane Tropical Storm from Hell.’”

“So?”

“One: Contradicted yourself. Two: Hurricanes are for America, not Korea.”

“Okay, okay, so I had a brain fart. You still get my point, yes?”

The sophomore stared at him. “Dame mas gasolina, motherfuckers,” he said, taking a bite of his apple slice with a dramatic flourish of his hand like he was in a soap opera.

Afterwards was a ten-minute lecture on respect and manners and a 1000 won bill in a swear jar. Mom friends were not to be trifled with.

“So what happened?” Yoongi asked as the door was shut with a bang. Somehow Jimin was able to balance a tray of apple slices with his fingertips barely grazing the bottom. He figured that it must be the perks of working as a waiter for god-knows-how-long.

“Seokjin has snacks.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “I know; the dude has a serious metabolism. Anything else?”

Jimin stayed silent, not meeting the elder’s gaze.

“Tell me, Jimin.”

He shook his head.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re giving me the silent treatment, but at the very least, can we communicate?” Yoongi’s typical monotone faltered at the end of the statement, making Jimin’s eyes dart towards him.  _So he’s not kidding._  The boy was being pretty shitty for giving him passive-aggressive flack just because he was on Mystic. Yoongi deserved to know the truth.

“Okay..here goes…” Jimin inhaled and exhaled deeply. “You’re with the blue team, right?”

“Yeah, Mystic.”

“I’m with red.”

Yoongi nodded. “I know. And…?”

“I’m sorry for disturbing your study bubble with Gasolina for nine hours. I’m sorry for avoiding you for the past three days just because you’re on the opposite team. And most of all, I’m sorry for judging you just because you were different. It was petty, immature, and downright cringeworthy.”

He paused, staring at the younger as he deciphered each phrase. “I forgive you. But why did you do that if you were the one who put up with me in the first place? You’re like winged eyeliner with perfect contour and I’m a surgical mask.” Yoongi facepalmed. He wasn’t known for being poetic. “…You get my point, right?”

“Yeah, I understand,” Jimin replied, eyes already crinkling at the edges as chuckles were forcibly suppressed. “Guess it was just a random lapse and all that. Me being idealistic, as always.”

“Not necessarily a bad thing. I mean, like, friendly competition isn’t bad-” He froze and jerked towards the couch’s corner as his hand swam in an ocean of blankets and beanies. Upon feeling something slick and hard, Yoongi jerked back and rapidly pressed something. Frown lines became more prominent with a bitchface stare and a grip on a Kumamon ball so strong it could pop at any time.  _I will fucking rip that kid’s eyesmile off his face._

The caramel blond smirked coyly.

“Dame mas gasolina.”

In the meantime, a rose gold iPhone brightened with a ping.  _Great, not the group chat again._  Seokjin, a pre-med student, was already slacking off on studies. But it didn’t hurt to check just once. Pokemon drama was silly yet intriguing.

_Hobi_J: URGENT UPDATE: Gym **Abstract sculpture with bright colors**  has been reclaimed by Valor with a Dragonite by the name of TAKETHAT93._

_Rap_Monster: I can’t believe this._

_Seakook: i’m gonna bike there rn_

_Rap_Monster: We’ve tried so many times to reclaim the gym and they keep on snatching it._

_Seakook: i’M GONNA BIKE THERE AND SHIA LABEOUF WILL BE PROUD_

_Seakook: HE ALWAYS TOLD ME TO NOT LET MY DREAMS BE DREAMS_

_Taetae95: lmao wat_

_Seakook: INSTINCT MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Taetae95: ur valor is showing_

_Why did I get involved in this…_


End file.
